storm
by LXBBandLXlightfan
Summary: a bunch of Naruto characters get randomly transported to the death note world where they make new friends and enemies.rated M for sex latter. BTW:I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

It was a pretty normal day for Diedara. They had just finished the daily mission and where heading back to the akatsuki lair. There was a thunderstorm going on, but other than that everything was normal. Deidara liked thunderstorms anyway because thunder made a booming sound. His partner on the other hand, did not and was complaining. "hurry up." Sasori barked, " I don't want to get hit by any lightning. I'm made of wood and wood is flammable." "Shut up, un!" replied Diedara. The second after he finished his sentence, a lightning bolt hit him and Sasori.

Meanwhile at the sand village, Gara and Kankoru were walking home from a mission. Gara was happy, because he liked thunderstorms. Kankoru was worrying about his puppets just like Sasori was. "aw man! If any of these puppets get hit by lightning, it's all over." Said Kankoru. "don't worry Kankoru," Garra said reassuringly "if we run fast enough, well be able to get home without that happening." Just then, two bolts of lightning hit them.

Meanwhile at the sound village, Kabuto was cooking dinner for Orichimaru, Sasuke, and himself. He was making lasagna, and Sasuke had fallen asleep in a kitchen chair. He poured the pasta into a pot of boiling water and then got out a jar of tomato sauce. He looked out the window and noticed there was a thunder storm. Kabuto just shrugged and went back to making the lasagna. A few minutes later, the lasagna was ready to be put in the oven. Kabuto pushed pan of lasagna in and shut the door to the oven. Then, a bolt of lightning struck the kitchen.

Meanwhile, outside the leaf village, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, and Kakashi where coming back from a mission. "Hey Kiba, wanna have a race back to the village?" asked Naruto "we should get back soon anyway because of the storm." "ok." Said Kiba "but only if Akarmaru can race too." "sure." Said Naruto. Akamaru gave out a happy yip at the thought of a race. "All right,…ready…..set…GO!" said Naruto. When Naruto said go, the trio dashed off. A few minutes later, Kakashi realized that the two boys and Akamaru where getting a bit too far ahead of him. "Naruto, Kiba, slow down a little." Yelled Kakashi. "What?" Naruto yelled back. A second later, a bolt of lightning hit Kiba, Akamaru, and Naruto.

Meanwhile at the akatsuki lair, everyone in the akatsuki except for Deidara, Sasori, and Konan(it was Pizza Friday and Kakuzu didn't was to spend any money on delivery, so she had to go pick it up), where in the living room doing various different things. Hidan was cleaning his scythe, Kakuzu was counting his money, Kissame was reading 'the old man and the sea', Itachi was listening to his ipod, Zetsu was arguing with himself, Pein was dusting while wearing a pink apron, and Tobi was running around in circles randomly. A bolt of lightning hit the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Simultaneously, in another dimension, Mello and Matt where hanging out at Matt's house. Matt was playing Skyrim and Mello was watching him play while eating chocolate. They heard a knock at the door. "It's your turn to get it." Said Matt. "Oh, hell no!" replied Mello "You get it." "I got the door an hour ago." Said Matt "and I had to deal with some random insurance salesmen that barely spoke any English." "Wow. Was he really that bad?" asked Mello. "Uh, yeah. I can't really speak Spanish very well." Said Matt. "oh alright." Said Mello. "I'll get it. But only because you had to deal with that salesmen."

Outside the door, Deidara and Saori where arguing. "what where you thinking going to some random stranger's door and knocking?" asked Sasori "they could be murderers or rapists." "oh shut up, un!" Deidara snapped, " we need to hide somewhere in case that weird salesmen comes back. And if they turn out to be murderers or rapists, I can blow them up, un." "well, I suppose you have a point there." Said Sasori with a sigh "after all, we can ask for directions since the people who live there probably know where we are."

The door opened and Mello stepped out. "what do you wa-" Mello stoped midsentence. Standing outside the door was the prettiest man Mello had ever seen. He had long blond hair and part of it was in a ponytail. His hair was even longer than Mellos'! but that wasn't as remarkable as the man's eyes. The man's right eye was covered up by the man's bangs. The man's other eye was extremely beautiful and reflected many emotions. Both he and the redhead next him where wearing weird cloaks, but this dien't seem to bother Mello. "Excuse me ma'm, but can you please tell us where we are?" asked Sasori.. Mello, having taken offence to being mistaken for a girl, slapped him. "Sasori, you baka!" yelled Deidara "can't you see he's a man, un?" Deidara also slapped Sasori. "Dam, right!" yelled Mello. "Sorry about my friend, un." Said Deidara. "as he was saying, we're a bit lost, it's getting dark, and we don't have anywhere to stay tonight." "well, uh…I guess if you don't have anywhere to stay…maybe you could….stay with us?" Mello said nervously, while blushing and looking away. " Thank you. We would love to stay here." Said Sasori.

Mello couldn't believe what he was hearing. The hottest guy he had ever seen was staying in the same house as him! The trio walked into the living room where Matt was playing skyrim. "Whoa! Mello, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Said Matt. Deidara and Mello slaped Matt on both sides of his face. "I'M A MAN, UN!" yelled Deidara. "well anyway, these guys were lost, they didn't have a place to say, and it's getting dark, so I told them they could stay here." "uh, Mello, you know you just let total strangers into our house, right?" "It's ok." Said Mello "we have guns if they try anything." "well, you do have a point there." Agreed Matt "alright, they can stay.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile in Japan, Light Yagami was sitting at home, thinking and occasionally tossing Ryuk an apple. He was getting really tired of having to deal with Takada. He could put up with Misa, but Takada was an outright snob and bitch. She diden't even care that Light was engaged. Not that Light actually liked misa, but he thought that she was conceded thinking that someone like Light would ever like her, more or less have an affair with her if he didn't have some hidden motive. Maybe if Light found someone else that could get in touch with Mikami, he wouldn't have to keep up this charade. If I killed her, people would just think she did something to piss Kira off.

Then he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." he said, putting on a fake smile. To Light's surprise, in walked a shark man and a guy with red eyes. "Whoa, are you a shinigami?" Ryuk asked Kissame. "Nah, my mom was just a shark." He replied. Light wondered how he could see Ryuk. "Anyway," said Itachi "we're looking for a few friends of ours. Did you by chance see anyone with the same type of cloak as we have?" Light started to worry. 'If the shark guy could see Ryuk, than he must know what a death note is and therefore, knows I'm Kira' he thought 'I have to kill him.' "I'm sorry;" said Light "I don't think I have seen anyone like that pass by here. But you guys look like you've, been walking for a while. Please sit down."

"sure." Said Itachi. The two of them sat down. "hey Light, can I have another apple?" asked Ryuk. "Wait, I think I have an apple in my pocket." Said Itachi. 'oh crap.' thought Light 'they can both see Ryuk.' "Ah, here it is." He said. Pulling an apple out of his pocket. "OMG! You have an apple!" said Ryuk "can I have it? Pleeease?" "NO!" said Itachi firmly. "Oh, come on Itachi. You don't even like apples. Can't you just give it to him?" said Kisame. "oh, alright." Said Itachi, rolling his red sharigan eyes. He tossed the apple to Ryuk, who then proceeded to devour it happily. When he was finished with the apple, Ryuk asked "can I have another one?" Itachi's left eye started to twitch. Kisame grabbed his arm. "Itachi, don't. It's not worth using the sharigan on him." "Pardon me for interrupting," said Light politely "but what exactly is a sharigan?" "The sharigan," said Kisame "is a power that only the people of Itachi's clan posses. It allows the user to create an illusion that can distort reality to anyone they use it on." With this, Light hid a smirk. He knew he could use this red eyed man and his powers. "Anyway, let's go Kisame." Said Itachi "it doesn't look like this man has seen him." Kisame groaned and muttered "back to sleeping in that alleyway." "Excuse me," said Light "but if you guys have nowhere else to go, I suppose you could stay with us." "Thank you, I think we will." Said Itachi.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, at a very secluded and distant place, Sasuke was sleeping. He felt someone poke him and woke up with a jump. The first thing he saw when he awoke was a pair of gleaming red eyes staring at him. He screamed and hid under a bunk bed that was next to him. The man that the eye's belonged to laughed a little at this. Sasuke crawled out from under the bed. The man that had startled him, aside from his red eyes, also had messy black hair, was wearing a black shirt with jeans, and seemed to be hunched over in a way that made him seem shorter than he really was. "Hello Sasuke. Did you sleep well?" asked the bizarre man. Sasuke wondered how the man knew his name. "where am I?" he asked. The man tilted his head and gave Sasuke an odd look. "You don't know? Why, we're in a prison." He said. Sasuke tried to think back to what happened the day before. He had arrived in a strange land. He had wanted to go ask for directions, but some random guy had tried to pickpocket him. Being the merciless, awesome ninja that he was, Sasuke's instincts had kicked in and he stabbed the man with a kuni. Unfortunately for Sasuke, 3 police officers had seen him stab the man and had tried to arrest him. Sasuke managed to kill two of the police officers, but he let the third get away, because he saw no real need to kill someone that was running away at the time. He figured that the third police officer must have waited till sasuke was asleep and called for backup. "I heard you killed three men with some strangely shaped blade." Said the man "that must be why they put us together." "what did you do to get in here?" asked Sasuke "oh, I killed three people." He said "it was all in part of a plan to give the man who's responsible for making my life hell what he deserves. I also tried to light myself on fire as part of that plan, but the stopped me before I burned to death." "I know how you feel." Said Sasuke with a sigh "My own brother murdered my entire clan and then ran off to go join an underground criminal organization." "and I thought I had it bad." Said the strange man. "how many ninja's do they have guarding this place?" asked Sasuke "Uhh…..the guards aren't ninjas….their normal prison guards." Said the man as he gave Sasuke a look like he was crazy. "well, heck, I can break out of here any time I want." Said Sasuke. The odd man seemed to perk up a little at this. "how?" he asked. "well, it should be pretty easy if the guards aren't even ninjas." Said Sasuke "I can just knock the guard who has a key to this place out with my sharagan and take the key." "what's a sharagon?" asked the strange man. "oh, it's this little power my eyes have." Said Sasuke. "really? I never knew their where other eye powers aside from shinigami eyes." Said the man. "What are shinigami eyes?" asked Sasuke. "oh, a little trick I can do with my eyes." Said the man with an amused smirk. "well, since we both seem to want revenge on the bastards that made our lives hell, let's work together to have it after we get out of here." Said Sasuke "by the way, what's your name?" asked Sasuke. "I have been called many things." said the man "Backup, B, BB, Rue, but I'm gonna go with what I see when I look in the mirror…..call me Beyond."


End file.
